Not That Spiderman Could Get Any Better-Spideypool
by can-i-go-back-now
Summary: Spiderman gets changed into a female by The Green Goblin. For now, he's gonna have to adjust to his new body, and a new Wade. Starting off college with a new body sure is nice. Not that Spiderman could get any better... Gwen sure is gonna love this. Wade already does. Aunt May loves it. SpidermanxDeadpool (I suck at summaries, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Swinging through the streets of New York was none other than Spiderman, or regular teen Peter Parker, patrolling for crime, which strangely occurred in the form of men in crazy suits with crazier abilities. So it didn't have that much of an effect when he saw his former best friend, Harry Osborn, disguised as the hideous Green Goblin, wreaking havoc on not-so-innocent New Yorkers. The spandex-covered teen sighed to himself, and swung his way right into one of the worst evenings of his life. Dropping himself in front of Osborn, Spiderman's notorious (and annoying) spider-sense kicked in as nothing but muscle smooshed into him in what seemed like a hug to the teen.  
"Oh Spidey-boy, ya gotta help me take care of this lunatic!" Peter sighed and pulled off the speaker, the ever-so-crazy Deadpool, Merc with a Mouth, That Guy Who Wants To Kill You, God he had so many titles.  
"Wade, I told you to stop calling me that ages ago." Deadpool was annoyed by the fact that he had been addressed by his first name. He took Peter by the shoulders and looked him the eye.  
"Baby boy, now is not the time for formal greetings, this guy is throwing some crazy smoke bombs. I'm telling you, it ain't natural." Peter shrugged off the larger man and snatched a distracted Osborn off his glider using his web-shooter. Deadpool grabbed the thick strand of web from the teen and faced him.  
"Listen, Petey, I know I say things that aren't usually believable-" Peter cut Wade off by snatching the web from him.  
"Don't I know that. Let me handle this." Peter stepped a good distance away from Wade.  
"Peter-"  
"If you two are done here, I'll be getting on with my plan." Green Goblin sneered, holding up a small knife, having cut the web strand attached to him. In one swift kick to the face, he knocked Peter on the ground and stood over him.  
"God, Harry, you really are getting strong." He tried to crack a joke avoiding his cracked jaw, but it only angered the diseased teen before him.  
"Look, I just want to get my revenge over with so I can get my reputation back," Osborn sneered. "You're so heroic, God it makes me sick. Everyone loves you, not that Spiderman could get better..." Harry continued, pulling out a shiny silver sphere. "I just wonder how _she_ would take the change." The teen threw down the smoke bomb, just as Wade got over himself, pushing him down, punching him left and right into unconsciousness.  
"Wait, she-" Peter was engulfed in a bright pink smoke. Coughing violently, the teen was lifted from the ground.

Peter's first thought when he came to in Aunt May's living room was:  
'_Woah, has Wade been lifting more than usual?'.  
_"Ya know, I would like it if you said I'm fucking awesome to my face." Wade said, sitting up in a chair across from Peter.  
"Wha-What are you doing here?! May doesn't know about your 'other side' yet!" Peter screeched, hands immediately flying to his mouth.  
"Heh, looks like you finally noticed." Wade munched on a taco.  
"What the hell happened to my voice?!" Peter breathed quickly at his squeaky, almost girly, voice.  
"More like 'What the hell happened to your _body_', Spider-babe." Wade laughed hysterically. Peter's eyes adverted from the chuckling mercenary in his Aunt's living room down to his, erm, her body. It all came crashing down on Peter as he felt the sudden heaviness on his chest, down to his petite waist, his rounded out hips, and the awkward feeling of not having a 'wonder stick' down there.  
"Oh my God. _Oh my God._ **_OH MY GOD._**" Peter stood up, flailing his arms about. He kept screaming, until Wade grabbed his hands, and sat him down.  
"You are quite the female." He said, looking at Peter. (gonna start using she now, he's aware he is now a she.) She blushed furiously, covering her chest with her arms, when it dawned on her that her spider suit was now a little too baggy.  
"Oh my, how, how is Aunt May going to take this, _what am I going to wear?!_" Peter whispered to herself. Her intelligent mind couldn't comprehend how she was changed to the opposite sex, but it could worry about _clothes.  
_"Typical female. You're worse than Wanda (Lady Deadpool from _Deadpool Corps_) when her suit gets torn." Wade helped himself into the kitchen. Peter followed after him, when Aunt May waltzed into the kitchen.  
"Peter, you've woken!" She said with a bright smile. It cheered the short lady that she finally had a female companion around once in a while, she could go shopping and not leave early to a male's dismay. She could teach her about the magical _wonders_ of being a female. If that didn't make her heart smile, Wade didn't know what did. Peter looked at her aunt and screamed.  
"_AUNT MAY, I DON'T HAVE A __**DICK**_." Peter couldn't help but to say it. She looked at her aunt, a laughing Wade, and fainted. Wade caught her small frame, and held her tightly.  
"I'm gonna put her to bed, you should go get her some nice clothes or whatever, start making her a new suit." He turned serious for a moment. Aunt May cheered to herself and slung her purse over her shoulder.  
"You don't have to tell me twice, Mr. Wilson!" Aunt May reached towards the door.  
"Call me Wade, ma'am." And with that, he gently carried Peter to her room.

Peter woke up once again, but this time in her bed. She sighed to herself at the sight of being in a T-shirt and plaid boxers, but also remembered the fact that she was now a girl. Groaning to herself, she got up and walked to the large mirror hanging off of her door. Turning from side to side, lifting her shirt to look at her flat stomach and defined curves, Peter kinda checked herself out.  
"At least I'm pretty." She murmured, swinging her long, brown hair to one shoulder.  
"Indeed you are. I'd thought you would never wake up, Aunt May has been dying to show you your new suit-"  
"What are you doing in my room?!" Peter hissed at him. The question didn't faze Wade as he continued talking. Peter walked up to him, being about 5'7", Wade being like 6'3".  
"Oh ya know, keeping an eye out for my spider-princess." Wade crossed his arms and Peter could see the smirk behind his mask.  
"Listen here, you piece of-" Peter stopped herself, looking at the finger she had poked in Wade's firm chest. She blushed slightly, and looked down at her feet. "I'm going to talk to my aunt." Peter let herself out of her room quickly. She found Aunt May sitting in the living room, a red and blue outfit laid out on the table.  
"Oh Peter! Look at your new suit!" Aunt May held the outfit.  
"It's a _dress_?!" Peter squealed in shock.  
"Yes, now go try it on!" Aunt May ushered the teen girl to her room to change. Locking the door from Wade, she threw the dress on her bed and lifted the T-shirt over her head, hair swinging softly out of it as she threw it in a corner. Sliding down the boxers, she heard the corner chuckle and screamed in a very, very high-pitched scream.  
"_Shut up_! We don't want Aunt May busting down your door, do we?" Wade slipped his hand over Peter's mouth and held her close to him. Peter could feel the rough scars pressing on her lips and tried to move her arms to at least shoot a web to distract the larger man. "Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, and you're not going to scream, got it, baby girl?" Wade whispered calmly in her ear. She nodded swiftly, hoping he wouldn't feel the heat on her cheeks. Wade did as he promised, and Peter stood stiffly in his grasp. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head up towards Wade and smiled.  
"Ya know, I kinda like this." Peter relaxed against him, and wiggled her arms over his, holding on to his joined hands in front of her stomach. Wade was certainly taken aback for a few seconds, but thought to himself of a response.  
"You're not just saying this, baby girl?" He asked. Peter looked at him for a minute, then released her hands from their place over his.  
"Of course, Wade." She smiled, and lifted his mask up to the bridge of his nose. She stood on her tip-toes and leaned up ever so slowly towards his face. Wade leaned down to her, and Peter brushed her lips against his. She could hear his breath hitch in his throat and smiled against his lips. Wade grinned, and Peter brought her hand up and shot a web on his face. Releasing her to tear the web off, Peter ducked and grabbed the dress and matching boots and ducked in her closet. Grateful there was a lock inside, she turned it and hurriedly put on the outfit, finding her web-shooters and attaching them to the sleeves of her dress. She slipped on the knee-high boots and waiting until Wade's grunts ceased before turning the lock and opening the closet door, holding a knife she kept in her closet in case all else failed. Wade wasted no time in grabbing her by her waist, growling at her. Panicking, Peter moved the knife upwards and felt herself drop to the ground, hitting her face. Something else landed next to her with a loud '_THUMP'.  
_"I'm not happy with this Petey, what about our love?!" The head next to her wailed. Peter scrambled away from it, and Wade's body wandered around. "Could you maybe, put my head back on? It's such a drag." Wade said, looking up at his body, cursing it.  
"O-ok." Peter stammered, picking up the head. She couldn't help but think in some twisted sort of way, that this was cute. Taking the mask off, completely, she held the blood-dripping head up to hers and kissed the rough, scarred lips. Giggling, she heard Wade's body collapse and saw his eyes flutter right before hers.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Wade told Peter, "You're gonna be a girl forever Spidey-babe.", but did Peter listen? No, she just sat there, shooting webs absentmindedly.  
"Look, _Wade_," Peter spat the name out like acid. "I'm gonna be fine, Gwen doesn't make being a girl _look_ hard, so why should it be?" Peter questioned, looking at Wade with cold eyes. (The boxes are coming in, the reasonable one is in _italic_, the goofy/perverted one is in** bold**)  
_You should really tell her that there a chick consequences.  
_**Oh oh, you mean ****_chicksequences_****?  
**_No, you idiot. Sooner or later, she's going to realize how hard it is.  
_"You sound like one yourself." Wade murmured.  
"_Excuse me_?!" Peter shrieked, having just called an un-attentive Wade a bitchy fucker.  
"What? It's the voices." Wade held his hands up.  
"Yeah yeah, now go get me some food." Peter demanded, holding up her hand as if she were shooting a web. Wade muttered but not before walking out the door with a, "I'll be back, baby girl." Peter sighed and pulled out a big textbook, starting her homework for her Organic Chemistry course.

**_Three weeks later..._**

Peter woke up in her now bright electric blue room, with various posters of her favorite guy things, as well as new posters only hers of her gender could like. She got up reluctantly, and headed for the large ash gray vanity mirror, already checking her face before sitting down in front of the large, magnifying mirror.  
"Ugh, blackheads again? I should have Spidey-sense for this." Peter muttered, putting her delicate hands with neatly white painted, red dotted fingernails to her face. Bending her hand back, she exposed a small hole in her wrist. Looking at the small hole, Peter remembered to close her eyes and flinched when a very sticky web hit her face. Pulling it off slowly, Peter grinned at her now unblemished face and threw the web in a small, gray trashcan next on the floor, next to the vanity dresser. Grabbing a towel, Peter headed for her bathroom to get ready for her day. Just as she reached for the hem of her tank top, she turned swiftly to the mirror and peered in it.  
"Huh, could've sworn I felt my-" The image of Wade, dressed in normal clothes for the season, a light blue short-sleeved shirt, dark wash jeans, and black, worn sneakers, no mask, no weapons appeared behind her in a rather seductive manner.  
"Hey Petey, whatcha doin?" Wade grinned, looking down on the teen.  
"Wade, can't I just take a shower in peace?" Peter said, walking out of the bathroom, the large, muscled man following her.  
"By peace, you mean a shower with me, right?" Wade hummed, watching her walk tiredly in front of him. Before he knew it, Peter whirled around kicked him as hard as she possibly could in the chest, which sent him back a few steps, but just enough so his back hit the wall. Wasting no time, she webbed him to the wall and groaned.  
"You give me headaches, Wilson." She looked at him before starting to the bathroom.  
"You give me boners. Walk you to class?" He inquired from his place on the wall.  
"Ugh." Peter sashayed in the bathroom.  
"That wasn't a no, baby girl." Wade cheered.

Peter tugged on the short, red flared skirt and tucked her tight black tee into the red fabric. After two weeks of long, unruly hair, Aunt May taught Peter some basic hairstyles. Saying her hair was long was an understatement. Peter's hair reached her waist, in deep brown waves. But now, a high ponytail that reached down to her mid-back was what Peter made of it as she slipped on some bright red heels she had gotten accustomed to.  
"Ooh la la Petey, aren't you a hottie?" Wade inquired, just as the web loosened. Peter mentally sighed, grabbing a large gray tote bag with her books in it and a small black backpack as her "purse".  
"Are you gonna walk me to the campus or not Wade?" Peter turned towards him. Wade sprung in front of her and smiled.  
"Of course, my Spidey-babe!" He said cheerfully.  
"Ugh." Peter whirled around, her ponytail slapping Wade in the face. As they exited her room, she could have sworn she heard him sigh in content.

"Come on, it's just a coffee shop." Peter tugged Wade inside the slightly crowded café. Wade groaned as he felt the stares as the coffee shop grew quiet. That is, until a kid screamed in fright.  
"Mommy! Mommy, what is _wrong_ with that man's _face_?!" The little girl screeched out. Wade looked at Peter with insecurity in his eyes and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
"Listen sweetie-" Peter was cut off by more yelling.  
"What in God's name is _that_?!" One of the men behind the counter screamed. Peter practically saw the hurt on Wade's face as he looked around, desperate for an exit.  
"Hey!" Peter screamed, facing the man. "Excuse me '_sir_', but my **_boyfriend_** here is dealing with a rare form of skin cancer. Now I would really would like to ask you to shut the _fucking hell_ up. Everyone can't look fucking perfect around here, you sure as hell don't," Peter seethed. The man gulped nervously as the teen continued her rant. "If you would, oh should I dare say, _kindly_, fix me my usual order without a word about him, that would be great. Anyone else got something to say?" Peter's voice was higher than normal, her face a bright red. The man behind the counter started to fix her order, and a guy around Peter's age pushed past Wade.  
"How does a _freak_ like you get such a hot chick?" The guy laughed. Peter grabbed the boy by the shirt with impossible speed and strength, and looked him dead in the eye with such anger Wade had never seen in anyone.  
"_Listen up you dipshit, I did not come here to have my man insulted by a creep with no life wearing cum-stained sweatpants in a public place at 10 in the goddamn morning. __**Leave him alone.**_" Peter hissed quietly. The guy, and Wade, saw something flicker in her eyes, and he was gone.  
"Ma'am, your order is ready." The guy said shakily behind the counter. Peter slapped down the money, grabbed the drink, and clicked her heels right out of that shop with Wade in tow.  
"So you called me your boyfriend."  
"Shut the fuck up, Cancer."

Peter and Wade arrived at the New York University, and Peter completely flipped in a mass of people.  
"Oh my _God_, Gwen and Mary Jane don't know yet!" Peter bit her lip nervously.  
"Oh yes they do." Wade grinned. Suddenly, two girls flanked Peter in screams of joy.  
"Peter!" They both exclaimed. Gwen Stacey, a beach blonde with bright green eyes looked over Peter, her bright red lips turning up in a smile. Mary Jane Watson, a bright redhead with the look of a 'damsel in distress' smirked towards Peter, eyeing Wade up and down.  
"So, who's this?" Gwen turned towards Wade.  
"Wade." Peter said nonchalantly. Wade glared down at her, and she realized her mistake.  
"Hm. How Interesting. Not only do you have regenerative abilities, but some sort of skin disease." Gwen said, analyzing every detail of Wade.  
"Huh?" Wade questioned, looking at the blonde with pure amazement.  
"How did you-" Gwen's smile cut off Peter.  
"Oh come on, don't tell me the guy with the Deadpool mask sticking out of his pocket isn't Deadpool." Gwen laughed. Peter mentally slapped Wade for being so careless and idiotic.  
"Hey, how about we get inside?" Mary Jane interrupted, looking at the dark clouds overhead.  
"Sure. See ya later, baby girl." Wade leaned down until he was eye level with Peter and lightly kissed her cheek.  
"Oh what is this, Parker?" Mary Jane giggled, and Gwen joined in.  
"I think I felt a rain drop, let's go." Peter trotted away as fast as her heels would let her.  
"Shit, _heels_?!" Both girls screeched.

"Hey, mind coming by my place in a few?" Peter asked Gwen and Mary Jane, walking out of the science department of the university.  
"Nope. I'll be there." Gwen said enthusiastically.  
"Count me in." Mary Jane replied coolly.  
"Alright, we can head off as soon as Wade shows up." Peter said.  
"What is up with that?" Gwen asked.  
"First this whole transformation, now Deadpool as your 'lover', it's not like Spiderman, or should I say Spider-girl, could get any better by this point." Mary Jane snorted. The trio of girls stood, talking and laughing for ten minutes when Flash Thompson showed up.  
"Um... he goes here?" Peter whispered silently to Gwen. She curtly nodded. Flash set his eyes on Peter, clearly not recognizing her.  
"Hey there," Flash started. "What's your name?" Mary Jane saw the fear flash on Peter's face.  
"Her name is None Of Your Business and she's new from Stay The Fuck Awayville." Gwen intruded, pulling Peter and MJ away from the jock.  
"Psh, whatever." Flash grumbled to himself.

**_TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN_**


	3. Excerpt from Chapter 3

**Alright I know I haven't uploaded in forever, but I have a ton of summer work to type and by the time I'm at a stopping point, typing makes me wanna barf. Anyways, I am so so so so so sorry for the delay, it's just been too much for me. As an apology present over the web, here's an excerpt from the last and final chapter, Chapter 3: Finale. Enjoy this little bit! I'm working as you read. However, I can't upload for the next 4 days, i'm going upstate. Give me five days please.**

Peter looked at Wade, who had his arms around her in a rather protective manner as they watched movies for Movie Night with Gwen and Mary Jane.

"So, what's the deal with you and Parker here? Stacey and I have been wondering." Mary Jane asked Wade, sipping from her soda shortly after.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, thankful the lights were off to hide her blush.

"Oh come on, you guys are obviously more than BFFs." Gwen chimed in, blowing back her blonde bangs. Peter shifted awkwardly in Wade's grasp, only to have him hold her tighter.

"What now?" Wade looked over at Mary Jane.

_They're asking about your relationship status with Peter._

**Don't you mean ****_our_**** relationship stats with Spidey-babe?**

_Whatever. What do we feel for her anyway?_

**Her tits.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so glad you guys like this! My first spideypool, a success! Now, if only they were real... Anyways, on with the fic!**

Chapter 3: Finale

Peter looked at Wade, who had his arms around her in a rather protective manner as they watched movies for Movie Night with Gwen and Mary Jane.

"So, what's the deal with you and Parker here? Stacey and I have been wondering." Mary Jane asked Wade, sipping from her soda shortly after.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, thankful the lights were off to hide her blush.

"Oh come on, you guys are obviously more than BFFs." Gwen chimed in, blowing back her blonde bangs. Peter shifted awkwardly in Wade's grasp, only to have him hold her tighter.

"What now?" Wade looked over at Mary Jane.

_They're asking about your relationship status with Peter._

**Don't you mean _our_ relationship stats with Spidey-babe?**

_Whatever. What do we feel for her anyway?_

**Her tits.**

"Hell yeah we do." Wade responded to the voices.

"Wait, what?!" Mary Jane snickered. "I said, 'It's seems like you and Peter are getting personal'. I didn't mean for you to actually answer." She almost fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

"No! No, we're just super buddies." Peter shrugged, glaring daggers at MJ.

"You better believe it, baby girl." Wade hummed in her ear.

"Now is not the time, Wilson." Peter hissed at him.

"You still haven't answered our question." Gwen said, smiling brightly. Peter could just smack the red lipstick off her smug little smirk. She hated her friends doing this, they already knew she had a thing for Wade. The question was, did he have a thing for her? It was either that or he dropped by to be a sick pervert that ate her pancakes her aunt made specifically for her.

"Spidey sense..." Peter shivered.

"Oh you're just playing." Gwen said nonchalantly.

"Wade, we gotta go. _Now._" Peter jumped up, rushing to her room for her costume. In literally 3 seconds, Peter had the costume on, flicking on the lights in the living room, attaching her webshooters. Wade sat there, pulling on the mask, then grabbing his twin katanas from under the couch.

"No mask?" Mary Jane asked Peter.

"No need." Peter said, quickly tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Stay inside and no matter what you hear, don't come after us." Wade said. Snapping a sawed off shotgun in a holster, he and Peter dashed out of the apartment, leaving the two girls sitting in blankets while _Mean Girls_ continued to play.

"So...the mall is still open." Gwen toyed with her fingers.

"Come on loser, we're going shopping." Mary Jane said, smirking at the movie reference.

~.~

Peter swung from building to building, while Wade ran swiftly on the streets. Somewhere along the way, his costume magically appeared, as he teased peter about hers.

"See anything?" Peter shouted at Wade.

"Just a- _BOOM!_" Peter was nearly slapped against the _Daily Bugle_ as the bomb went off. Dropping from a safe distance, she searched around for Wade.

"Looking for me?" His torso inquired 5 feet away.

"OH MY GOooooo... ooook wow, _Jesus_." Peter tried to contain herself as Wade's leg fell inches beside her.

"Come on, grab the parts, Spidey. Op, there goes my dick." Wade leaned against a dumpster, struggling with one arm. Peter tried not to barf as she tossed him his leg, arm, foot, and other leg with attached crotch.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Peter squealed as she kicked Wade's _man parts_ across the asphalt, towards him, who was screeching in pain.

"God, Petey, you could at least- _nnnnggghhh!_" Peter left Wade to regenerate to find whoever planted the bomb.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Peter sighed, as the Green Goblin flew around, maniacally laughing like the crazy bastard he was.

"_Spiderman..._" the Green Goblin hovered in front of her, spitting the name out like acid.

"Um, actually its Spider_girl_. So like, we gonna fight now or what?" Peter picked at her nails.

"My pleasure..." The villain sneered at her. After a couple of seconds, Peter shrugged at the lack of fighting and simply kicked as high as she could, right where Harry's crotch was. He fell off the hover board and Peter kicked him over on his back, straddling his hips and landing punches at his hideous face. When Harry managed to grab her hips, Peter shrieked in disgust.

"Look, we were friends but, I don't think I could return these feelings, Harry." Peter said, looking at the seething man under her.

"I am the Green Goblin!" Harry screamed in her face. Pushing her back and sitting up, Harry somewhat rolled on top of Peter and punched her square in the face.

"Whatever works.." Peter let her head fall back and hit the pavement. _Hard_.

"Petey...?" Wade watched her as she looked up at the sky, blacking out.

~.~

"Is it just me or are there fireworks out tonight?" Peter slurred out, feeling something warm trickle down her neck. She tried her hardest to reach up and smack Harry in the face, but missed by a couple of inches. Wade kept calling her name, eventually screaming as he cursed his parts to mend back together faster. When his severed leg mended together, every muscle reaching out to each other, binding themselves, the blood flowing from his body to his leg and finally, the skin tearing back together with a mere sucking sound, Wade jumped up and ran as fast as he could to _his _Peter. Harry laughed as he saw the small female beneath him lose consciousness, when Deadpool slammed into him, knocking him into the nearby wall of a building. Any bystanders took the warning and ran, screaming like any other panicked citizen watching a highly skilled mercenary attack a diseased and slightly mental teen. Wade smashing into him certainly took Harry off guard as his back connected with the brick wall.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Wade screamed at him, relentlessly throwing blind punches at Harry.

_Don't you think we should calm down?_

**Who cares? We're totally smacking this guy in the pancake-sucker!**

"What do you mean 'we'?! _I'm_ doing this for Peter..." Wade growled at the voices.

"So... _*cough*_ it's Peter, eh?" Harry choked out a laugh amongst the blood he coughed up.

**Hey...only we say 'eh'. We're the ones' who're Canadian you sonuva bitch!**

"Shut up!" Wade screamed. He intended to shut the voice inside his head up, but Harry stopped as he actually took in Wade for a second. He knew the man wasn't _totally sane_, but he also knew Deadpool wasn't the merc to fight for someone like he was for Peter. The man was on the verge of tears as he shook with rage, and his eyes flickered with hatred towards him, and compassion when he took a second to look at a very unconscious and very bloody Peter.

"You're...you're in love with her, aren't you?" Harry nearly whispered, staring at Wade. His hand ran up the brick wall as he tried to stand himself up.

"W-what?!" Wade's head whipped from Peter to Harry in .3 seconds. Wade stood over him, the eyes on his mask narrowing.

"I said, _you're in **love** with_ _her_**." **Harry spat at him.

"Look, I'm not about have a heart-to-heart with you, because I'm about to kill you. But if you're absolutely _dying_ to know, I suppose I could tell some stories outta school," Wade held up the swords that glinted in the moonlight. By this point, both men were standing, looking at each other, almost as if it _hurt_ to look away.

"What?" Harry was confused for a second.

"I love her, man." Wade said nonchalantly. Almost as nonchalant as the look on his face when the swords moved with impossible speed, making a '_SHHIIICK!_' kind of sound as Harry's head bounced on the pavement.

_Peter?_

**Spidey-babe?**

"**_Shit..._**"

~.~

"Wade?" Peter looked around the hospital room, lifting her head up, only to groan in pain. '_Oh God, my head is killing me.. What happened..?_'

"Peter? Oh, Peter I thought you were done for, sweetheart!" Aunt May peppered the teen in kisses, hugging her tightly.

"Where's Wade?" Peter searched the room, pushing her aunt away gently.

"As if our little Spidergirl could get any better. Hurry up, it sounds like she's awake." Gwen and Mary Jane burst into the room, both hugging Peter.

"Move, I wanna see if Wade's coming." Peter tried to pry the girls off of her, but they wouldn't budge.

"Peter, baby. You're awake!" Wade waltzed into the room, throwing his hands up as if she wasn't sitting in the hospital, a big, white bandage wrapped around her head. Everything went silent.

"Wade...?" Peter cocked her head to one side with pain.

"In the flesh, hottie. What's up?" Wade strolled to the side of her bed, leaning his arms on the little bars on the side.

"Why are you so, so, _carefree_?" Peter asked him.

"When am I not?" Wade smirked at her, adding a small little wink.

"_Since you fell in love with me..._" Peter whispered.

"What was that?" Wade turned very serious, very quickly. Aunt May ushered Gwen and Mary Jane out of the room.

"You heard me." Peter crossed her arms, turning her nose up as she looked the other way. Wade grabbed her chin and snapped her head in his direction.

"_I love you_. Is that all you wanted Petey? Did you want some sappy love story, huh? Did you want me to pour my feelings out to you, to show you my insecure side? What, are you gonna tell everyone now? You're already a girl, I'm already in love with you, you're _in the fucking hospital for fuck's sake_. It's not like you, or Spiderman, girl, whatever could get any better at this point. Wade snapped at her, breathing heavily.

"Oh but I can." Peter smirked, scrunching up her nose at Wade.

"Huh?"

"I love you too, you insane, homicidal freak."

_Way to break it to us._

**Shut up, this story's getting real good now!**

"No explanations for your deepest attraction towards me?" Wade looked at her.

"You and I both know what _deepest attraction_ I'm feeling other than love." Peter looked at Wade in what could be described as-

**_That's the single hottest thing I've ever witnessed._**

Wade mentally cursed the voices in his head , and the boner in his pants.

"Kiss me?" He asked Peter, grinning from ear to ear.

"Only if you do first." Peter replied, as Wade smooshed his face on hers.

**_THE END_**

**Alright, that ending was pretty cliché...but hey, it's finally over! R&R for me please! Goodnight!**


End file.
